parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Saving Neotopia
Lyrics Together we are so strong. We are the forces of light from Acmetropolis. We fight all day and all night long. Together we are FREEDOM SQUAD! Guyver Supernova power up! Beetleborgs will stand up with ease! Masked Rider will glow and shine like a firefly. Incredibles in the action. TMNT! Servo Blast! Power Rangers will fight them! We will protect the world! Transcript (Somewhere in Neotopia the world is full of animals and humans live in harmony and Tyler Klause and the Freedom Squad went there and noticing Voorde has plans to kill all of the people in Neotopia) *Tyler Klause: VOORDE STOP!!! *Voorde: Well You Freedom Swats are trying to stop me eh We'll just see about that! (presses button and fires lasers) *Tyler was about to get blasted but then Rockerman and rockergirl showed up to save him *Bodi: I AM ROCKERMAN!!! *Darma: I AM ROCKERGIRL!!! *(Bodi and Darma transformed into Rockerman and Rockergirl) *Voorde: Not You Agian! (fires lasers from his machine) *Devon: LET'S MORPH!!! *Ravi, Zoey, Nate and Steel: Right!!! *Devon: IT"S MORPHIN TIME! *activates morphers and gets out morph x keys* *All: ACTIVATE BEAST POWERS!!! HA!!! Devon Ravi Zoey Nate and Steel Morph Into the Beast Morphers Power Rangers ''' *All: UNLEASH THE BEAST!!! *Voorde: I'LL DESTROY THE NEOTOPIA!!! *Devon Daniels: The Only Destroyed Thing You're Gonna See is the One We Put You In *Tyler Klause: Nice Comback Devon *Devon Daniels: You Like It? *(Voorde gets inside the tractor to run over the Marshall the Dalmatian Pup) *Marshall: DADDY SAVE ME!!! *Dudley Puppy: I'M COMING MARSHALL!!! *Tyler Klause: GUYVER SUPERNOVA, ENGAGE! *morphs into guyver supernova* *Guyver Supernova: '''does fire punches Fire Punch! Fist Energizes Final Attack! *'Fire Punch Destroyes Tractor and Blows it to Smitherines' *Guyver Supernova: You're Safe Dudley Puppy and Marshall *Dudley Puppy: Thank you Guyver Supernova and Marshall he's my son. *Guyver Supernova: Don't Sweat It Dudley and I Knowticed Just Be Glad We Got Here Before Voore Ran You Over You Two Should Get to Safety *Marshall: Thank you Guyver Supernova. *Dudley Puppy: We're going home. *Marshall: Daddy. *Dudley Puppy: Yes, son? *Marshall: I WATCHED THE MOVIE THE GUYVER *Ravi: Way to Go Tyler *Voorde: I'LL KILL YOU!!! *Steel: Think Agian Voorde We We're Always Trying You'd Do Something Like This This is Payback. *'Steel Presses his Transporter' *Steel: Transport Striker Saber! *'Striker Saber Virtualized and is in Steel's Hand' *Voorde: Putting his hands up WAIT DON'T SHOOT!!! *Steel: Now Bro! *Nate Silvia: Striker Beast Blast! *'Fires Laser from Striker Morpher' *(Voorde Dies) *Steel: Finally No More Voorde Destroying Neotopia *Violet Parr: Now Let's Go Tell the People of Neotopia that They're Safe *(Evox brings Voorde back to life grows him into a giant) *Steel: Uh Oh Problem Violet *Violet Parr: What is it Steel? *Steel: Voorde's A Giant Time for the Beast X Megazord *All: Transport! *Zords are Summoned *Rockerman and Rockergirl grows giant to fight Voorde *All: Beast X Megazord Unleashed! *Guyver Supernova: Summon Jaeger Gispy Danger Now *Jaeger Gispy Danger is Summoned *Guyver Supernova Jumps in and turns Gispy Danger into Supernova Danger with Guyver Supernova Themed Robo Skin *Guyver Supernova: Supernova Danger Energized For Action! *(All heroes are ready to fight) *Mr Incredible: Yeah You Do that We'll Make Sure that the Neotopia People are Ok *Guyver Supernova: Danger Punch!!! *(Supernova Danger does it's attack called danger punch and punches Voorde in the Stomach) *Guyver Supernova: Danger Kick!!! *(Supernova Danger does it's new attack called danger kick and finishes off a Giant Voorde) *Guyver Supernova: ACTIVATE FIN BLADES! *Computer #1: Supernova Danger's Fin Blades Engaged *Supernova Danger's Finblades are Opened *Guyver Supernova: DANGER SLASH!!! FINAL ATTACK!!! *Devon Daniels: Beast X- Hyper Strike! *Nate and Steel: Striker Hyper Blast! *(Finishes off Giant Voorde) *Voorde: I'll Be Back *(Giant Voorde Dies from an Explosion) *All: Giant Eliminated *Guyver Supernova: Mission Accomplished *(People of Neotopia cheering for the heroes) *(Outside of Town Hall of Neotopia) *Mayor of Neotopia: Thank You Freedom Squad for saving Neotopia! *Tyler Klause: Just Doin Our Job Mayor *Mayor of Neotopia: Call me Shrek or Eugene HAHAHA. *Violet Parr: What kind of name is Eugene? *Dash Parr: I Don't know maybe mom thought of it *Helen Parr: Im Standing Right Here! *Eugene: For You're Bravery I Would Like to Award You these medals *Shrek: Uhhh is this place a Swamp World or Neotopia? I'm not sure. *(Freedom Squad and people of Neotopia laughs) End Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Luke Wilson as Bodi * Mae Whitman as Darma Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Systariansrule2024